Johnny Goldtimbers
Johnny Goldtimbers is a high ranking Lord and Admiral in the East India Trading Company. He works with Lord Samuel Redbeard. ''"Before you make a decision, be aware how others see the picture" - ''Johnny Goldtimbers Biography Johnny Goldtimbers was born in Spain in 1646. Johnny Goldtimbers was born to James and Anna Goldtimbers. While his father was a master swordsman and master blacksmith, his mother was an Italian Opera singer. After joining Spain's navy, Johnny became a well known Spanish Conquistador. After joining the EITC he was sent to help blockade France. France had sent an assassin to kill all the EITC Leaders and when a single assassin came to Johnny to kill him, but instead they fell in love. Johnny married Sarah some time after dating her. They had three children together, Jack Swordmenace, and Captain "Lord" Leon. After their children were born, a fire ravaged Johnny and Sarah's house. Sarah died in her husband's hands. Soon after Johnny had Sarah buried in the Catacombs. Johnny then fell in love with the Queen of France, Marie Antoinette. He had his first daughter, Duchess of Anemois (Grace Goldtimbers). Jack returned to Port Royal in 1668 (when he was 16 years old) and was trained at the EITC Officer's Academy, until he ran away 2 years later. Johnny did not know his son Leon was alive and that Samuel Redbeard came and took Leon under his wing. After being reunited with his daughter, their family seemed safe. That is, until Leon became Grand Lord of the EITC. Johnny began serving his own son and was outraged, though he got his job done. After a major defeat of the pirates, Johnny was only promoted one rank, and was fed up with Leon. But soon after earning his son's trust he was Second in Command of the entire EITC. When Leon "died" he became stricken with grief and let the post be passed on to Samuel Redbeard. Soon, Leon returned as Four Finger Frank and Johnny became enraged. Then it found out Frank was no more than an imposter. Johnny lives peacefully today at his home, and is often visited by John Breasly, Jack Swordmenace (eldest son), and his daughter, Duchess of Anemois. Johnny Today Johnny is level 50, and has mastered all weapons. Early Life Johnny was born to James and Anna Goldtimbers that resided in Madrid, Spain. Johnny was sent to a Private school where he was a brilliant child with a creative mind but being dragged along Europe with his mother that would perform her opera duets in fancy opera houses Johnny learned different languages to understand what his teachers where saying in the different countries. Johnny and his mother traveled to Venice Italy where his mother was born to enjoy the last few days of traveling and back to Spain the next week. Johnny had nothing on him but his cloths on his back and well of course a large amount of allowance money he saved up. He gazed in awe at the Venice sunset at the bridges across the cannels. He went to the nearest art supply shop and bough a paper, paint, and brushes. He tried and tried over again to draw the beautiful image he remembered in his head even when he left Italy and went back to Spain. His parents enrolled him into art school at the age of 12. For two long years he finally got better at art and his first painting sold for 156 gold pieces. Years past and Johnny took an interest in swords rather than art. War struck Spain and France and a draft was called upon all men, one from each family must serve in the war. His father was ill with the deadly Italian plague. Johnny proudly went to war in his father’s place. After he rose in rank and age he was a most promised commander of the fleet until the war ended three years later. But Johnny never returned home. He went on a journey with his old friend El Patron or (the boss in Spanish). He later was dropped off at the island called Padres Del Fuegos or (Paradise of Fire). He went on a ship back to Spain when El Patron betrayed him and left him standing on the docks of Padres. He returned home after a long time of the Corruption of Spain to see his parents. Has soon has he returned home fully dressed in his Spanish military amour he looked at his mother and has quickly has she told him of a terrible death in the family his smile turned to a frown. The family member that died was his grandfather Felice Goldtimbers. His mother had told him he died of the Italian plague. When he rushed to see his father, to his surprise a miracle of God happened. His father was well and alive. The EITC At the age of 22 Johnny knew he had to find work. All though his paintings where impressive he could not make a living painting day after day. He finally decided to join the Spanish Armada again. He took his old rank has Commander of the Fleet and was in charge of escorting Merchant ships from Spain to the New World. At the age of 34 Johnny traveled to Africa where he met a tall young brown haired man named Cutler Beckett who was Director of West African Affairs. Cutler Beckett and Johnny started to discuss the up rise in Piracy and soon enough Johnny joined the EITC the following year. After telling his parents of this and leaving the Spanish Armada he quickly rose to a promising rank of Captain and was given a Frigate. After two years commanding a fast Royal Navy brig named the HMS Interceptor the EITC Board of Directors (aka Court of Directors) blockaded France for its dept with the EITC and cutting off all trade with the Country. France sent a lone assassin that killed for other Captains and Johnny knew he was next! Soon enough the assassin slipped into his cabin but to his surprise it was a woman. A woman that had black hair and was has beautiful has angel. She looked no older then Johnny was so Johnny tried to negotiate with her. Has Johnny spoke French to her she spoke back in English. She introduced herself and her name was Sarah Rousseau. Instead of killing Goldtimbers Sarah and Johnny fell in love. Soon enough they got married right has soon has Johnny got promoted to Governor of Padres Del Fuego by the name the British Empire. At the age of 47 Johnny had three children, Jack Swordmenace, Duchess of Anemois and Captain Leon. The Curse of the Red Flower At one point of Johnny’s life he enjoyed playing poker with his military friends. He always won fair and square unless the one who wasn’t playing fair then Johnny always made it so that it was fair even if it meant cheating himself! He was a regular in the tavern Rat’s cellar on Padres Del Fuego. But once night he was facing an old Chinese woman that looked like a gypsy or someone that practiced dark magic. When she sat down and spoke in Chinese no one could understand her expect for the dealer and Johnny. Johnny kindly responded back in a friendly Chinese greeting. Hours past and when Johnny noticed she was changing cards and around and cheating he started to cheat. The pot was over ten thousand gold coins and tension started to grow between Johnny and the old Chinese lady. But then she said in Chinese “you my friend have lost not just your gold but your reputation has a poker player” has she laughed menacingly. But when it was time to show our cards she had four of a kind while Johnny showed his cards. The old woman was laughing hard but when she sees Johnny had a Straight flush, her laughing turned to hate and she quickly threw the table with the cards at Johnny and killed the dealer with her throwing knifes. When Johnny quickly pushes the table aside the old lady threw a single dagger at Johnny’s left arm. Johnny quickly grabbed a throwing knife from the table that the old woman had missed fired and threw it at her back. She screeched in pain as Johnny came closer to her. She quickly spoke something in a strange language Johnny didn’t know. When Johnny drew his pistol at her and shot her in the head, she laid quiet and dead. Johnny quickly pulled the fine crafted engraved Chinese knife from his shoulder and tended to his wound. Johnny didn’t know that the old woman had cursed him but he didn’t let her finish the curse she spoke. Luckily for Johnny the curse would let him do what he can do now but he was cursed to roam this Earth for eternity. If she had finished the Curse Johnny would have grew older and older by every day until he was nothing but dust. The Raid...... When Leon and Duchess where small a raid occurred when pirates looted Padres Del Fuego. Johnny went out with the rest of his men to fend off the invaders while Sarah stayed and watched the children. When Johnny heard of the pirates that reached the Mansion Johnny had just defeated a large group of pirates in the Jungle called El Sudoron. Johnny quickly lead his men through the caves back near his Mansion but a pirate threw a grenade in the mansion and blew it into bits! Johnny had a two choices, either kill the pirate that blew up his mansion or see if his wife and children where ok. Johnny ordered his men to drive back the invaders while he and two bodyguards search through the rubble. But another grenade from the same pirate blew near Johnny that threw shrapnel into his legs and back. He ignored the pain and only found Duchess and Sarah. Duchess was shielded by her mother from the blast and was taken to Fort Dundee has soon has he found her. Johnny held Sarah in her arms and he knew there was nothing he can do. Sarah’s last words where “take good care of the children my love, never let your emotions get in the way of the mission……… I…….lo..ve…..I…..I….. love….. you...” . After the Raid and the battle won Johnny buried Sarah in the Catacombs at the Family grave. A week later Johnny traveled to France where he was ill with infection from the wounds he did not tend to earlier. He rode his horse through the French Capitol, Paris and fell at the door of Queen Marie Antoinette. With the Queen have lost her husband Louis she took care of Duchess while Johnny healed. When Johnny wrote Marie a letter that to take good care of Duchess and that he is forever in her dept and after he left the letter on her desk he left and sailed to England. Johnny's Titles *High lord of the EITC *Governor of Padres Del Fuego *Member of the Court of Directors *Grand Duke of France *Duke of Scotland *Painter *Assassin *Chemist *Master Artist *Philosopher *Writter *Member of the Abu Nar Clan *Member of the Royal Family of France *Inventor *Master Cartographer *Musican *Interpreter *Clerk Goldtimbers Facts *Johnny's mother is Italian and Spanish while his father is Spanish and Scottish. *Johhny was a active member of the Abu Nar Clan. *Johnny is not really 86 years old......... he is much older. *Johnny's Hat and Cane are one of his most prized possesstions. * Johnny only has three known children, Duchess of Anemois, Jack Swordmenace, and Captain Leon. Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Non-Pirates Category:EITC